


Unspoken Doubts

by Malum



Series: 5 Seconds of parents [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke never really wanted to have a mate, but it happened anyway. <br/>This story does have Mpreg, please don't read it if you don't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Doubts

When Luke was 14 he started to make his dream come true. To be able to be in a band, he became friends with Michael, Calum and Ashton. Michael and Calum were the weird mated couple that everyone was surprised work. Calum was a quiet omega while Michael was a loud alpha. Luke loved them both but he hated to be around them, he just didn’t like mated couples. It wasn’t anything wrong with the people he just hated the idea of not having a choice. Being on Omega was always difficult espically since people automatically assumed that Omega’s were submissive and needed to be told what to do. They didn’t work for Luke, he hated being told what to do, he was his own person not someone’s puppet.   
Ashton kind of understood him, but Ashton wanted to have a mate. He believed he would be a couple like Michael and Calum. It might happen to Ashton because he didn’t put up with shit, but Luke knew it wouldn’t happen to him. He seemed too submissive, to much like he would put up with shit. Luke had seen his parents, he didn’t want to be like that. Tolerating one another for the sake of kids, Luke didn’t want any of that stuff. He just wanted to make music but being a band of one Alpha and three omega’s it was luck the band One Direction even noticed them. It was One Direction that helped them get a start in the music industry but still Luke couldn’t help to be uncomfortable around them. It was a band of Alpha’s. Sure, they respected Michael and Calum’s relationship but it still make Luke comfortable. Ashton, Michael and Calum all loved it, but Luke could never stay with them. When Calum went into heat they were supposed to stay on the One Direction bus but Luke would never go. Calum did trigger his heats, but they never lasted more than a few hours. He wasn’t a very good omega, didn’t have the mindset or the body.   
One Direction spent a lot of time trying to make Luke hang out with them but he could never do it. Ashton and Niall were buddies but Luke didn’t have it in himself to tolerate it. Luke loved Michael as a brother and could barely tolerate him. Luke’s mom was a omega and they were the only two in the house. Growing up not one had been mean to him, they just didn’t recognize him as a person. They treated their mom with high respect but Luke wasn’t given that. He was basically the maid, which left him feeling dejected a lot of times. Music had been something that made him feel like he mattered, that gave them the reason to be seen, a reason to go on. One Direction didn’t ruin that for him, they just made him feel inferior. He was a omega touring with the world’s most popular boy band. It felt like everyone was sending them hate, but in reality no one was. Luke just knew he didn’t deserve this.   
Of all the One Direction boys Harry was the one who tried the most to get him to open up. Luke could do it about somethings, Harry wasn’t a dominant Alpha. He just seemed to go with most things and accepted people as what their personality was not their role. It allowed Luke to talk to him about somethings, like music and fears.   
Luke knew Harry was his mate, he was just hoping to deny it for as long as possible. He didn’t want to be the skanky omega that took the most wanted Alpha off the market. Luke knew Harry would be a good Alpha, he just didn’t him to be his Alpha.  
Nothing scared Harry more than Luke tried to reject Harry. Harry didn’t want to lose Luke, he never had him but he knew Luke was his mate. Luke was perfect to Harry, he accepted that Harry didn’t want to push him around. He knew that Harry was scared of being a bad Alpha and hadn’t cared until it came out that Harry wanted to be his Alpha. Then, he flipped but Harry was determined to win Luke over. He wasn’t going to treat Luke like Luke’s brothers treated Luke.   
It took ages to get Luke to realize that. Even after he and Harry mated he still didn’t trust Harry. It broke Harry’s heart the Luke was that scared of being mated. He vowed to never lay a hand of the omega. He was sure Luke wouldn’t recover from it.   
Luke had mixed feelings about the World Tour Ending. On one hand he was happy to be away from all the Alpha’s but on the other hand he didn’t want to be away from Harry that much. Although he would never tell Harry that, he didn’t want to be a clingy omega. If he made Harry mad who knew what he would do. Luke sure wasn’t going to find out.  
While the world tour was over Luke tried to hang out with Ashton but Ashton was always with Michael and Calum which Luke didn’t want to be around. He really didn’t want to be reminded of the relationship that he knew he wouldn’t have. Calum was pregnant with triplets which did scare Luke a lot. He didn’t want that to happen. He was happy Calum and Michael were in that point in their relationship but it could break up the band. Triples could cause a major rift in the band. If Calum didn’t want to come back after the triplets were born that Michael wouldn’t come back either.   
Luke almost made it the full time before seeing Harry. The only reason Harry even came to Australia was became he wanted to meet the triplets. Of course while he was their he felt like he needed to claim his property. It almost worked except for the fact, his appearance triggered one of Luke’s heats. He stayed long enough for his Knot to go down, then he left.   
Luke took a hot shower that night. He wanted to wash the dirt off of him. He allowed for a alpha to just use him for sex. Something that Luke’s mom had done.   
When Tour started back up Luke knew he was in trouble. It was Harry’s fault, he got Luke pregnant. Luke wanted to blame him, but he knew this was his fault. He should have made sure that Harry used a condom. He didn’t and now he was stuck pregnant with a child he didn’t want. Luke wasn’t going to tell Harry he was pregnant, apparently Harry had already bonded with some other omega. It was just proof to Luke that he was a easy lay.   
Touring was already hard but now Michael and Calum had their triplet’s and Luke was ready to call it quits. Preforming was getting hard, and Luke was in so much more pain than he should have been in. It was because that bond that was supposed to have was broken. Harry didn’t care about him anymore, he had a new omega. Even though they were on tour with One Direction, none of the Alpha’s knew he was pregnant. It wasn’t because Luke was good at hiding it, they were just unobservant.   
No one even noticed, Michael, Calum and Ashton were told but ht at was the only reason they knew. Ashton was busy trying to help Michael and Calum so no one had time to pay attention to Luke. It was a good thing and a bad thing, no one was concerned with him but everything hurt.   
What should have been simple pregnancy was far too painful. When tour ended Luke was 4 months along. He was on a ridiculous amount of medicine just to keep him upright. It did nothing to help with the severe food allergies and morning sickness. He had no choice to return to his family, but he wasn’t a help around the house anymore. He could barely move from how much it hurt, it got to the point where he was put in the hospital due to not being able to eat on his own. So at 7 month’s he was put on perment bed rest and that's when Harry came around.   
Harry wasn’t sure what to do when he saw Luke. The 17 year old he fell in love with, looked like shit. Luke’s hair had gotten long and was pulled back in a ponytail, his cheeks were sunken in, his once bright eyes when dull and lifeless and his belly stuck out far more than harry had expected it to. He had heard Luke was pregnant and that's the reason he came back to see him but he didn’t expect Luke to look the way he did. That’s when it struck Harry that this was his fault. He hadn’t listened to Michael and had avoided Luke because he thought that Luke would need time after being knotted, he hadn’t considered he would fall pregnant. Harry knew it was his fault Luke was in this state, he ignored his omega that he bonded with with and left him to believe it was his fault.   
Eventually Luke started to trust Harry again, it wasn’t until long after the babies were born. Jake Drew Styles and Stella Marie Styles were both born healthy using a C-Section. It left Luke in a coma for roughly 2 weeks, in order for his body to heal correctly. In that time Harry picked up as a parent and took on responsibility he normally would have neglected.   
Luke never ended up fully trusting Harry again but it got better over time. Eventfully their relationship changed to the point where they were mates that had a on off relationship.


End file.
